1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shake-correction device and a shake-correction method that are suitable for a photographing apparatus of a camera (or an image projector apparatus such as a projector), etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, a method of using voice coil motors that use thin oblong-shaped drive coils is known in the art to be applied to a hand-shake correction device for correcting hand shake that occurs in an SLR (Single Lens Reflex) camera (Patent Literature 1). Furthermore, a hand-shake correction device is also known in the art in which hand-shake correction is possible in a total of six degrees of freedom (6DoF) by tilting an image sensor about two rotational axes, which are mutually orthogonal to each other in a plane that is orthogonal to an optical axis of a photographing lens; by rotating a reflection member that is provided at a midway position in a photographing optical system for folding (bending) an optical path about an axis that is parallel to the optical axis and tilting the reflection member about an axis that is orthogonal to the optical axis; and also by moving a lens group that is positioned midway within the photographing optical system in the optical axis direction (Patent Literature 2).
[Patent Literature 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2012-226205
[Patent Literature 2] Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2008-035308
However, in the hand-shake correction device of Patent Literature 1, the hand-shake correction drive thereof can only be carried out in a plane that is orthogonal to the optical axis of the photographing optical system, so that there is limited freedom in the hand-shake correction thereof. The hand-shake correction device of the related art could not, for example, carryout a shake correction by tilting/rotating and panning the image sensor. Furthermore, if hand-shaking occurred so that the entire camera shook in the optical axis direction, a focal shift (out-of-focus state) occurs, and this focal shift could not be corrected.
In the hand-shake correction device of Patent Literature 2, since there are three members that are driven (controlled), namely, the image sensor, the lens group and a prism (the reflection member), the structure and control therefor is complicated, so that high-precision hand-shake correction is difficult.